wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хмельной фестиваль
|босс = |предыдущее = День пирата |следующее = Праздник урожая (пересекаются) }} Хмельной фестиваль это игровой праздник по мотивам баварского а. Он привносит новые задания и сувениры такие как одежда, бочонки и ездовые бараны. В 2008 он начался 20 сентября и продолжался вплоть до 4 октября. Основные события происходят рядом со Стальгорном и Оргриммаром, а около всех основных городов появляются пивные лужайки для пикников. Небольшим исключением можно считать Шаттрат, где место для пивной стоянки размещено между лифтами к Алдорам и Провидцам, скорее всего для того, чтобы легче было поддерживать мирный статус святилища (здесь, во время празднования, можно даже увидеть тельдрассильского розового элекка.) :Хмельной фестиваль в почете и у Орды, и у Альянса. Прославленные пивоварни Громопойла, Ячменовара и огров выкатывают на городские площади бочонки с элем, медовухой и пивом, чтобы герои, уставшие от приключений, смогли наконец отдохнуть и пропустить по кружке-другой''http://www.wow-europe.com/ru/info/basics/events/brewfest/index.html. Пиво и эффекты Действие фестиваля разворачивается вокруг пива, а пиво действительно хорошее и при этом очень дешёвое или даже бесплатное. Во время празднования Хмельного фестиваля можно встретить три вида пивоварен, отличающихся друг от друга ассортиментом и торгующих пивом различного уровня. Две из них занимаются продажей спиртных напитков только для персонажей игроков соответствующей стороны, а третья огрская точка нейтральна для обеих фракций. Пиво опьяняет персонажа игрока с различной степенью силы, позволяя при этом либо восполнить ману, словно напиток, так и давая эффект сытности, например, ром Ромси. Пивовары имеют своих представителей и в других городах, где можно приобрести те же самые сорта пива. Существует три вида торговцев, продающих по три вида напитков каждый: слабоалкогольные, сильноалкогольные и напитки с различными эффектами. Цена на них ниже, по сравнению с аналогичными напитками для восстановления маны. Не стоит забывать о том, что если у предмета есть надпись "Требуется: Хмельной фестиваль", то он исчезнет по окончании данного события. В Шаттрат находиться самый маленький палаточный лагерь из всех, в котором стоит три продавца спиртных напитков. Торговцы в других столичных городах продают свой товар персонажам игроков только одной из сторон, не считая торговцев от огров, доступных обеим фракциям. Один из торговцев в Шаттрат это нейтральный гоблин в маске дворфов, продающий товары дворфских Громоваров всем игрокам, без исключения. Другим является орк c пивоварни Дрона, не торгующий с персонажами игроков за Альянс. В палаточных лагерях фестиваля можно также увидеть четыре торговых точки, три из них продают еду точки с хлебами, сыром и сосисками, а четвертая торгует прочими спиртными напитками. Торговцы едой продают как фестивальные продукты, так и обычные, которые можно встретить и вне фестиваля. Фестивальная пища даёт эффект насыщения и стоит в два раза дешевле обычных аналогичных продуктов того же уровня, но не дающих такого эффект. Стоит обращать внимание, что фестивальные продукты, у которых во всплывающей подсказке указано, что "требуется Хмельной фестиваль", исчезнут после его окончания. Данных торговцев, как правило, в игре можно встретить только во время этого праздника, и торгуют они только для игроков своей стороны, но те же самые товары можно встретить у обеих фракций. Существуют достижения , , по которым необходимо лишь выпить фестивальные сорта пива, а также достижение , по которому нужно отведать угощения фестиваля. Чтобы получить эти достижения персонаж игрока должен быть не менее 65 уровня. Эти напитки также учитываются для достижения , а из еды, в достижении , учитывается только (возможно, что раньше засчитывались и другие продукты). Один из образцов, на выбор из трёх, даётся в качестве награды при выполнении задания, открывающему для персонажа игрока Хмельной фестиваль. Эти напитки могут употреблять персонажи любого уровня, так что все могут поучаствовать. Награды за это задания можно также приобрести у одного из торговца пивом и также будут зачтены в соответствующих достижениях. Кружки Хмельного фестиваля * Кружка 2007 года: * Кружка 2008 года: * Кружка 2009/2010 года: Кружка Хмельного фестиваля представляет из себя награду за выполнение простого задания на получение этого подарка (см. Задания), с помощью которой можно бесплатно напиться. Наполнить кружку можно из трёх доступных бочек с образцами пива, которые стоят у каждой пивоварни фестиваля. Образцы пива доступны персонажам любого уровня, поэтому испить их может каждый. Бочонки с образцами пива доступны в основном палаточном лагере фестиваля и в тех городах, где проводится его празднование. Обратите внимание на то, что в городах образцы огров выглядят как повозки, заполненные небольшими бочонками, а не как отдельно стоящие бочки. Эти образцы называются как и продаваемые напитки и ими можно также напиться, но они не учитываются в достижениях, связанных с выпивкой. В 2010 году не будет задания на получение кружки, если вы выполнили его в 2009 году и уже имеете . Если вы выбросили её во время фестиваля 2010 года, в надежде получить достижение за 2010 год, то задание на неё всё равно не будет доступно. Кружку можно использовать и для сбора образцов пива более высокого уровня, чем ваш персонаж, но, выпивание такого напитка, будет вызывать у него рвоту. Ею можно также собирать образцы пива из бочонков противоположной фракции, и такие напитки будут аналогичны образцам той стороны, за которую вы играете. Питьё образцов противоположной стороны не засчитывается ни в одном из доступных достижений. The complementary sample brews used to pelt the Dark Iron Dwarves will also get you drunk, in fact actively participating in the defense will get you plastered. These also do not count toward the drinking achievements. Помимо пивоваров можно встретить гуляк Хмельного фестиваля, которые пьют, веселятся и танцуют. Использовав на них эмоцию /выпить, ваш персонаж получить положительный эффект увеличения выносливости на 30 минут. Для тех, кто следит за своим "здоровьем", в игре доступны , используемые в ячейке для предметов на голову, которые можно получить у или у . Надевание очков даёт положительный эффект, имитирующий состояние опьянения для задач Хмельного фестиваля. Сняв эти очки, можно сразу стать трезвым, что невозможно сделать после стандартного способа напиться через выпивку. Данный предмет полезен для завершения двух поисковых заданий, предлагаемых теми же НИП, а также для достижения , где нужно упасть с высоты в нетрезвом состоянии и не разбиться, но бесполезен для достижения , так как головной убор Хмельного фестиваля требует использования той же ячейки, что и очки. Очки выглядят достаточно оригинально, словно "ближний свет фар", но оставить себе их не получиться, так как они действуют только во время Хмельного фестиваля. Церемония откупорки бочонка В 6:15 и 18:15 по серверному времени, Гелбин Меггакрут и Вол'джин произносят короткую речь и откупоривают небольшой бочонок в палаточном лагере фестиваля. Те персонажи, которые поприсутствуют на этом событии, получат положительный эффект "Радостный гуляка", дающий дополнительные 10% к получаемому опыту за убийство монстров, а не за выполнение заданий, на два часа, что похоже на действие системы отдыха. Речь Гелбина Меггакрута :Прибывает Меггакрут и подымается на помост.'' из уважения к прошлому.}} меньше скуки!}} :Меггакрут откупоривает бочонок. :Меггакрут спускается с помоста и уезжает обратно в Стальгорн. Речь Вол'джина Примерно за четыре минуты до начала события :Прибывает Вол'джин и подымается на помост. :Вол'джин откупоривает бочонок. и выпьем за наших участников...}} :Вол'джин спускается с помоста и уезжает обратно в Оргриммар. Верховые животные фестиваля Начиная с Хмельного фестиваля 2008 года, верховых животных больше нельзя приобрести за счёт призовых жетонов. Игроки теперь должны посетить Глубины Черной горы и одержать победу над Кореном Худовароа, способ вызова которого схож с вызовом всадника без головы. Выпадение верхового животного не является стопроцентным и они не привязаны к конкретной фракцииhttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=10043238782&sid=1! Игрокам любой стороны выпадает шанс получить как , так и . Те персонажи игроков, кто выполнил задание для приобретения скакового барана, продаваемого в 2007 году, могут по прежнему приобрести и у начинающих наездников ( или ), без необходимости спускаться в Глубины Черной горы. Обмен призовых жетонов Существует ряд предметов, которые персонаж игрока может получить в обмен на . Для обмена жетонов, а также для обмена 2007 года на жетоны, необходимо посетить одного из следующих НИП: * в палаточном лагере Хмельного фестиваля Альянса, рядом со Стальгорном * в Stonefire Tavern Стальгорна * в палаточном лагере Хмельного фестиваля Орды, рядом с Оргриммаром * на Аллее Духов Оргриммара Ларкин Громовар и Рай'ма доступны круглый год, и будут торговать с вами, если у вас есть жетоны фестиваля, но, начиная с 2009 года, такой возможности уже не будет, так как жетоны исчезают из инвентаря игроков по окончанию празднества. В 2008 году жетоны оставались у игроков до тех пор, пока не закончиться время их действия, в том числе и после окончания фестиваля. В 2008 году ещё можно было приобрести у них зайцелопа, пока в инвентаре персонажа игрока находились призовые жетоны. Призовые купоны не пропадают, даже если они были получены в 2007 году, поэтому лучше всего их конвертировать в жетоны тогда, когда решитесь приобрести что-нибудь за призовые жетоны Хмельного фестиваля. Не стоит забывать, что любой предмет, во всплывающей подсказке к которому указано, что "требуется Хмельной фестиваль", исчезнут сразу по его окончании. Пивные дрожжи бывают различных видов (по три для каждой стороны), но только остаются и после праздника. Положительный эффект по преобразованию вашего верхового животного останется на время его воздействия и после Хмельного фестиваля. Дорогостоящие предметы не получиться приобрести за один день. Посмотрите сколько жетонов у вас получается заработать в среднем за день за счёт выполнения ежедневных заданий фестиваля. Планируйте ваши закупки, и приобретайте предметы по мере накопления призовых жетонов. Не ждите пока накопиться большое количество жетонов, так как после окончания праздника они исчезнут, и, не купив желаемое, вы только потратите впустую время. В идеале, у вас после каждой покупки должно оставаться как можно меньше жетонов. Вполне возможно получить все предметы, необходимые для достижений фестиваля, в течение одного праздника, но для этого придётся затратить максимум усилий. Задания Альянс * можно взять у обывателей в любом крупном городе, но только, если ранее вы не выполняли задание * * от , Каранос (Убрано в 2010 году) ** (Убрано в 2010 году) * из (Необязательно в 2010 году) * * * ** *** "Помощь в доставке бочонков ещё нужна?" не является стандартным механизмов заданий, но запускает повторяемое через каждые 18 часов задание на доставку бочонков (см. раздел "Ошибки"). ** или ** только в 2007 году ** только в 2008 году ** только в 2009 и 2010 годах * из * (Вернули в 2009 году только для игроков США. Награда ) * (Вернули в 2009 году только для игроков США и Океании!) Орда * можно взять у обывателей в любом крупном городе, но только, если ранее вы не выполняли задание * * от , Дуротар (Убрано в 2010 году) ** (Убрано в 2010 году) * из (Необязательно в 2010 году) * * * ** *** "Помощь в доставке бочонков ещё нужна?" не является стандартным механизмов заданий, но запускает повторяемое через каждые 18 часов задание на доставку бочонков (см. раздел "Ошибки"). ** или ** только в 2007 году ** только в 2008 году ** только в 2009 и 2010 годах * из * (Вернули в 2009 году только для игроков США. Награда ) * (Вернули в 2009 году только для игроков США и Океании!) Помощь Хмельному фестивалю После завершения задания "Туда и обратно" соответствующей вам стороны, поговорите с вашей фракции. Существует возможность помочь в доставке ещё эля из деревни для . Это не задание и его нельзя увидеть в журнале заданий, и для него не действует стандартный механизм сброса таймера ежедневных заданий. Вы можете повторять его через каждые 18 часов (см. раздел "Ошибки"), поэтому его можно сделать большее число раз, по сравнению с ежедневными заданиями. Воспользовавшись этим нестандартным механизмом получения задания, вашему персонажу дадут стремительного рабочего барана Рамштайна на четыре минуты, время восстановления которого 18 часов. Если снять каким-либо образом положительный эффект "Стремительный рабочий баран Рамштайна", то восстановить его сразу уже не получиться и придётся ждать положенные 18 часов. Если персонаж игрока находился в какой-либо форме, то она будет сброшена и персонаж всё-равно оседлает рабочего барана Рамштайна и ему будут выданы поводья скаковых баранов. Эти поводья вы можете получить по запросу и у стоящего рядом НИП. Механизм этого "задания" такой же, как и у задания Туда и обратно, за исключением того, что за каждую удачную доставку персонажу будет даваться , а также дополнительные 30 секунд к эффекту "Стремительный рабочий баран Рамштайна". Достаточно спорный вопрос о максимальном количестве жетонов, которое можно получить за это задание. Время действия эффекта скакового барана одинаково для представителей всех сторон и может достигать 15 минут, однако всё зависит от времени, которое игрок затрачивает на доставку одного переносного холодильника для пива. Рассчитать количество пробежек можно по следующей формуле: : Кол-во пробежек = 240 секунд / (количество секунд на одну пробежку - 30 секунд) Незаконченные пробежки не засчитываются. Поэтому, если за каждый полный круг даётся по , то, например, сделав 6 полных круга, ваш персонаж сможет получить . Много игроков сообщали о том, что им удавалось сделать до 23 кругов, что составляет в среднем по 39 секунд на круг (первый круг всегда будет медленнее) и длительность эффекта "стремительный рабочий баран Рамштайна" в 15 минут. Нападение Чёрного Железа thumb|right|200px|Подготовка [[клан Чёрного Железа|дворфов Чёрного железа к нападению на Хмельном фестивале 2007 года.]] Каждые полчаса, группа дворфов Чёрного Железа нападает на основные палаточные лагеря Хмельного фестиваля возле Стальгорна и Огриммара. Попадание в них кружкой полной пива, собьёт их с ног, предотвратив таким способом "убийства" кражу ими бесплатного пива. Вот как вы можно помочь сохранить бесплатное пиво в безопасности: Возьмите бесплатное пиво Хмельного фестиваля с одного из квадратных столов, действие которого ограничено в 15 минут. Пиво раздаётся абсолютно бесплатно зазывалами пивоварен, стоящих неподалёку от столов с образцами пива. Использование этого предмета выражается в быстром выпивании напитка и последующем броске кружки из под него. Если персонаж игрока будет стоять примерно в 40 метрах от зазывал пивоварен, то, после использования бесплатного пива, они будут бросать вам ещё образец напитка. Если необходимо, то вы всегда можете самостоятельно взять другой образец бесплатного пива со стола. Выпивая, вы будете пьянеть, особенно, если делать будете делать это достаточно интенсивно. Если поблизости будет дворф Чёрного Железа, то брошенная вами кружка может попасть и сбить его с ног. Сделать это можно с некоторой долей вероятности, что не зависит от уровня вашего персонажа. Это весьма уникальный случай в WoW, когда персонаж игрока низкого уровня может внести в него вклад не меньше, чем высокоуровневый персонаж. Кружку бросить можно и когда нет поблизости дворфов: она либо собьёт с ног вашу цель, либо упадёт на землю. В любом случае, при бросании кружки, вы её потеряете, и ближайший к вам зазывала очень быстро подбросит вам в инвентарь ещё один экземпляр, поэтому очень удобно для кружки использовать горячую клавишу, чтобы пить и бросать кружку быстро. Нет никакой пользы от преследования дворфов Чёрного Железа. Пустые кружки летят довольно далеко, а любое движение прерывает процесс использования предмета. Помимо всего прочего, дворфы в пылу пьяной драки ещё могут отбрасывать от себя персонажей игроков, что мешает бросать в них кружки, поэтому, соблюдение дистанции, позволит атаковать дворфов намного чаще. Стоя позади бочки, вы сможете предотвратить их разрушение дворфами Чёрного Железа. Хотя кружки летят достаточно далеко, но может случиться и так, что потребуется подойти поближе к месту появления дворфов, если возле бочек устранены уже все нападающие. Достаточно часто на земле будут появляться большие серебряные кружки, пройдя по которым, персонаж игрока станет быстро кружиться вокруг своей оси в течение нескольких секунд. Когда такая кружка появляется, то один из зазывал говорит: "Эй, попробуйте это превосходное пиво!" Получив этот эффект, направьте вашего персонажа в большое скопление дворфов, чтобы массово сбить их с ног. Они будут ТОЛЬКО сбиты с ног, а не убиты, но это так же эффективно, так как сбитый дворф лежит на земле долго и, насколько можно судить, именно сбитые с ног дворфы подсчитываются при определении, кто же победил в процессе текущей атаки. В общем, из такой группы обездвиженных дворфов остальным игрокам проще потом "повыбивать" дворфов по-одному. Таким способом также эффективно можно справляться и с массой дворфов Чёрного Железка, когда они толпой идут к последнему оставшемуся бочонку. Удивительно, но если вы не хотите напиваться, но всё ещё желаете помочь защищающимся, то можете проехать над огромной пивной кружкой на верховом животном! Персонажи игроков не будут сброшены с них. Используя длинноногих верховых животных, таких как гномские механодолгоноги, тролльские ящеры и крылобеги эльфов крови, можно проще проследить за такими персонажами игроков. Получив эффект "пьяный мастер" можно перемещаться с огромной скоростью, сбивая дворфов. Большая скорость передвижения позволит быстро добегать до других кружек, давая возможность другим игрокам сосредоточиться на защите. Возможно, что другие игроки не смогут отличить перемещение под эффектом "пьяный мастер" от обычного передвижения на верховом животном, потому что не факт, что дизайнеры игры предусматривали такую возможность использования эффекта. During the 2007 Brewfest event, a stacking mark buff was awarded based on knocking out Dark Iron Dwarves, which could then be turned into tickets. For 2008 this is replaced by a daily quest offered by a remaining large cog of the Dark Iron Diggers if you're able to fight off the attackers and keep at least one of the kegs intact. The large cog has a quest question mark; loot the quest before the cog disappears. Turning the quest in to the practice mugs NPC awards 10 . You can assist the defense as often as you want to, but you can only loot and turn in the quest once per day. If you are part of any additional successful defenses within a day, you will not be able to click on the cog for a quest dialog. If you hold the quest and fail to turn it in, you will not be able to get the quest the next day. Beating the waves of Dark Iron Dwarves is a group effort, there are too many and the drink and toss rate is too low for any one character to do this by themselves. Your assistance is always welcome by other defenders, but if you are setting aside time to do this for the quest tokens, do it at a time when the server is busy so that you will be part of a heavily defended Brewfest celebration. OTOH, a surprisingly few people can succeed at this defense. The defense takes around five minutes and yields 10 tokens. Failures often happen much more quickly. One odd note, this event is harder to do if you have good graphics. With poor graphics, you do not get the full effect of inebriation, and can still see your targets. With good graphics, as the defense progresses, you become plastered, your screen blurs, and your targets will be vague blobs. The mechanics of the defense do not require you to see your targets to hit them, but it is useful to be able to see where defense is needed, and that part gets harder. You can turn off the 'full screen glow effect' in the video / effects settings to remove the blur. You do not have to take part in the defense in order to collect this quest. The cog is available for anyone to loot if the defenders are successful. You can log several characters out near the cog and rapidly switch and loot the cog when it appears. The cog remains for around ten minutes. The Chug and Chuck! quest is training for how to throw the mugs to do the defense, but you do not have to complete the Chug and Chuck! quest first. You do have to loot a sample mug from a table in order to participate, and the sample mugs behave like conjured items; they disappear when you log out, and you will have to loot another one to participate in a defense. The Chug and Chuck! mugs are the same lootable mugs as the defense mugs, and can be used for the defense. (Chug and Chuck has about the best yield per time invested ratio in the event, yielding 10 tokens for about a minute's effort.) You can defend against the Dark Iron Dwarf attack at the opposing faction's Brewfest celebration, but you will not have replacement mugs tossed to you, you will have to loot them from the tables, and you will not be able to loot the Dark Iron cog for the daily quest if successful. (It doesn't make sense that the cog would know your faction, but it does make sense that neither faction's quest end point will reward you for the defense.) If you attempt this, it is helpful to stand on or near one of the tables. The Dark Iron Mole Machine Wreckage only spawns if the Dark Iron Dwarves are defeated, there have been reports that approximately 250 Dark Iron Dwarves must be knocked out in order for their side to lose.http://www.wowhead.com/?object=189989#comments:id=851478 (This may have been true in the past, but observation in 2009's event bears evidence that winning is time based, not based on the quantity killed. All wins observed occurred five minutes after the attack started, and the number of Dark Iron Dwarves killed varied from just over two hundred to around three hundred. Some losses had around 270 killed. The only factor that seemed consistent was if there was at least one cask with at least some health remaining when the five minute mark was reached.) It will despawn after 15 minutes. The defeated Dark Iron Dwarves running toward their exit point can still be attacked and will still knock you back. Stunned Dark Iron Dwarves who revive late can occasionally be seen running to the despawn point after their conveyance has departed. If you need to clear a bag slot quickly (see ram racing below), the lootable defense mug is a good item to toss, since it can be easily replaced. : : : : : : Dark Iron Song, sing during the event: : дворфы Чёрного Железа,}} : : : : : : : хлебайте простоквашу!}} : : : : : : : : даже очень!}} : : : : * Альянс или Орда победили: : * Альянс или Орда проиграли: : Racing ram tips Several of the quests involve the racing rams, including the barking runs and the keg delivery. The ram racing event mechanics do not depend on character level. The rams have 5 speeds, accessed through the . Using the reins "encourages" the ram to speed up; encourage it enough times and its speed increases (see the speed table below). It takes a few clicks to go up to the next speed and you have to click on a regular basis to stay in a speed range. Clicking faster than the maintenance rate will speed up the pace, while not clicking for a while will slow down. Binding your reins to a hot key will give you an easier method to more easily and precisely control your use of your reins. The first ram practice quest that teaches you how to achieve the speeds. If you get into Canter and Gallop speeds, you get a stacking debuff called Ram Fatigue which tracks your ram's fatigue. If this debuff stacks to 100, your ram becomes exhausted and slows almost to a crawl for 15 seconds. It is essential that you manage your ram's fatigue, and the two repeatable ram racing events, delivery and barking, provide two different means for doing so. Keg delivery Ramstein's Swift Work Ram lasts for a total of 4 minutes. During the keg delivery daily quest, the time limit for the ram is increased by 30 seconds for each keg delivered. However, the buff has a maximum duration of 15 minutes. Even if you deliver the 23rd keg successfully, which increases the duration to 15m30s, you will be dismounted at the 15m mark. If you gallop the whole way, a single keg trip can easily take as little as 40–60 seconds, earning you 2 , meaning that expert ram riders can stretch out the four-minute keg run to 8–10 minutes, getting 20 Brewfest Prize Tokens or more (down from 50 in the beginning of the event in 2007). For the keg deliveries, there are apple barrels which, if you ride by closely enough, will remove the Ram Fatigue debuff entirely and allow it to start at zero again. This is very important to maximize token gain from the keg delivery daily quest, it allows you to gallop at full speed throughout the delivery event. (The apple barrels work on any ram, and there are some barrels near the barker quest NPCs, but the barking run does not have barrels along the barking route.) Most players will find that due to lag, riding past the barrels does not always dispel the debuff. If this happens to you, compensate by ramming the barrels for a half second or so and then slide around them. An alternate method is to make an arching, banana shaped path around the barrel resulting in a longer path through the barrel's trigger radius without having to actually pause the forward movement of the ram. Jumping in the proximity of the barrel seems to give you a fraction of a second longer for the fatigue dispel to proc. This extra time in proximity to the barrel will reduce the chance that you will miss your reset and exhaust your ram. In the 2007 Brewfest you could stop (by pressing the key that would normally cause you to back up) momentarily, again creating extra time in proximity to the barrel, but this is not possible in Brewfest 2008 or 2009. You should keep tabs on the debuff and watch for the red flash when it dispels, but beware, the red flash is an unreliable indication, check that the debuff reset to zero. If the debuff fails to dispel, it is much more expedient to return to the barrel than to allow the Exhausted Ram to proc. The endpoints, the keg tosser and keg catcher, can also fail to proc, and it is useful to keep your main bag open so that you can see when you get the keg and when you've delivered it. By all means ensure that you've delivered the keg, you will not get the extra 30 seconds until you do. Deal with the keg as your top priority; return to pick it up or toss it as required. If you have to revisit an end point, you will probably also need a trip to an apple barrel as well. One very easy way to keep tabs on whether or not you've gotten and/or dropped off your keg on any given run is to designate a specific inventory spot where the keg will go, and then set up a macro to use the item in that slot (make sure, however, that the first line of the macro reads "#showtooltip", without the quotation marks). Drag the macro to a spot in your UI where you can easily see it (if you've got an addon like Bartender, which will allow you to make a bar with one single giant button wherever you like, so much the better), then make sure before starting any given race that the slot you've picked is the first available slot in your inventory. A very easy way to ensure this is to set your macro to "/use 0 1", then before every race move whatever item is in the top-left corner of your backpack to a different bag somewhere - your kegs will then go into that slot every time you get them, for the duration of the race. Any time that inventory slot is empty (for example when you don't have a keg), the button will show as a big red question mark; any time you DO have a keg, it will show up on the button. The best time of day to do this quest is when the server is least busy, because you will have less problem with events not proccing. Evening is the prime time to avoid, if your schedule allows it. Some servers just have more trouble keeping up, and the Horde procs are consistently worse than the Alliance procs, no doubt due to the goblin's low budget hiring practices. (It amounts to about an average of six tokens more per delivery session on the Alliance side.) Regarding the following optimal paths and strategies, assess the effect of lag on your current runs. If, buy some miracle, everything works smoothly, you can find an optimal turning point at the maximum radius away from the tosser and catcher, race past the barrels, and will not have a problem. Us mortals will envy you and will err on the side of robust runs that do not fail. Optimal path for Alliance: There are four apple barrels along the route - barrel 1 in the ram pen, barrel 2 at the crossing, barrel 3 in a hollow behind a tree as you approach Kharanos (moved there in 2009 from the 2008 location at the gnome lab); it is set up for jumping over; and barrel 4 in Kharanos behind the keg thrower (moved in 2009 to near the carts on the other side of the street). You should avoid using barrel 4, since barrel 3 is so close to the keg thrower. Just make a quick 180 shortly before you'd ride past the guard (Ironforge Mountaineer), and ride back to barrel 3. Similarly, you should avoid using barrel 1, since barrel 2 is so close to the keg receiver. Just make a quick 180 shortly after you ride into the clearing where the receiver stands. You should use as few barrels as possible; each entails a slight but cumulative delay. There are a few fast routes, but you will have to compromise some guidelines. * Strategy 1 - The first strategy is less risky, but a little slower (14-15 deliveries). Just ride to barrel 3, get the keg, ride back to barrel 3, then ride to barrel 1 at the ram pen (skipping barrel 2 entirely). Rinse and repeat. Uses 3 refreshment barrels. * Strategy 2 - The second strategy is like the first, but reverses the refreshing scheme. Ride to barrel 2, ride toward barrel 4, but approach from the keg thrower's side. There is a line of barrels stacked near the road, if you ride along either side of that, you are close enough to get a keg. Ride around keg four, or jump and spin over it, and ride back to barrel 2. Ride toward the keg receiver, turn in the clearing before you get to him, and repeat. Uses 3 refreshment barrels. * Strategy 3 - The third route (16-20 deliveries) goes like this: You start by going to barrel 3, get the keg, ride to barrel 3, then ride towards the ram pen in a straight line. Now there are two flags in front of the ram pen: Flag 1 in front of it next to a big tree, and another one next to a smaller tree. When you ride a couple yards past flag 1, you'll throw your keg. Make a quick turn there, and ride around the big tree towards barrel 2. Your fatigue should be 50-55 when you make that turn. Just to be safe you should stop using your Ram Racing Reins at 45-50 fatigue. You'll fall back to Canter when your debuff stacks to ~90 (this is where it gets a little risky). Just make sure your debuff resets, then start using the Reins again and Gallop to barrel 3, etc. So this is the path: Barrel 3, pick up the keg, barrel 3, deliver, barrel 2, barrel 3, pick up the keg, barrel 3, deliver, 2->3->pick up->3->deliver->2->3 etc. Uses 3 refreshment barrels, none of which are end point turns. * Strategy 4 - Another route you might want to try is hit both middle barrels in both directions, and skip both end barrels: (start), barrel 2, barrel 3, pick-up (yards in front of the NPC), barrel 3, barrel 2, deliver (yards in front of the NPC), repeat. This is a very fast, yet forgiving route, and you can adjust your pickup and delivery turns as you gain confidence. Uses 4 refreshment barrels, none of which are end point turns. This is slower than the third strategy, but the timing is not as tight, so it is less risky as you are building confidence. Keep in mind if you do this that the end point barrels are available should the others fail to proc. This is an excellent bail-out option that does not cost you too much additional time. * Strategy 5 - It's possible to use only barrel 3. The path is very simple: Barrel 3, pick up, barrel 3, deliver. You should only try this route if you're very good at using the jumping trick below (keep the Galloping speed midair while only getting Canter fatigue ticks). You need to use it about 6 times when delivering the keg. It's the fastest possible route (very close to a straight line), but also the hardest. Tip: Practice with the ram from the barking quest. Optimal path for Horde: There are also four apple barrels along the route, which goes along the road toward Razor Hill. Barrel 1 is in the ram pen behind the tent, barrel 2 along the west side of the road (right side when you are starting), north (toward org) of the goblin merchant' cart and clearing, barrel 3 hidden behind a small hilly outcropping on the east (left side when you are starting out) at the entrance to the canyon, and barrel 4 in the canyon behind and across the road to the east of the keg thrower. The same guidelines and strategies apply with the additional advice that barrel 2 seems particularly conveniently placed. It's safest to eat from all three barrels, but Barrel 2 is close enough to the keg receiver than you can eat from Barrel 2, toss the keg, and return to Barrel 2 just as your ram's fatigue hits 90-95. The timing is very close, and players with server lag might not wish to risk the two seconds it could take for your ram to register that an apple barrel is nearby. General tips: A tip for quick, easy course changes: Once you get your ram pointed on a clear straight path to an apple barrel or keg pick-up or drop-off point, rotate your camera to face the direction you'll want to travel after getting there. That way, when you reach your destination, you can press the right mouse button to change your heading instantly and accurately. The rams are always running, but the game still keeps track of whether your character is in run or stand mode. If you are in run mode many peoples' camera swings to face forward. You can just press your key bound to turn off movement. Your ram will still be running, but your camera will stay in place as if you were standing still. You can also hold down your left mouse button after rotating the view to remain facing where you've turned the camera. While doing this, pressing the right mouse button will instantly change the direction as above. Another tip to try and maximize your runs involves jumping. If you jump while your ram is Galloping, then in midair you switch to Canter, you can get a few seconds of Gallop speed with the fatigue cost of Canter. So with some good timing you can get 2 to 4 seconds of free Gallop time between the barrel thrower and the apples. Also for those without lag, take note of how soon you can turn around. It's much sooner than you may think. Keep your thumb on the space bar to jump, because you will get hung up on scenery items, and jumping will usually release you. If that doesn't work, try quick turns. If the Exhausted Ram debuff procs, you are kind of screwed; even if you are at a barrel, with zero fatigue, the debuff will run for its full 15 seconds. Don't sweat it, just do your best and get the most tokens you can out of the remainder of the run. If the debuff procs and your fatigue is still high, around 85, then trot or canter to the nearest barrel, don't gallop, then resume the run after you've cleared your fatigue. Seconds count To restate the point, if you can consistently shave seconds off your runs, you will get more tokens. Don't feel bad if you screw up, it is a learning process, and this run has all kinds of room for improving your technique. If you at least try, you will get some tokens. But the curve of run time vs how many tokens you get takes off asymptotically toward infinity as you approach a 30 second run. So, as your runs get very good, fractions of a second saved can accumulate to several tokens difference. Need bag slots! It is vital to ensure that you have bag slots available for the reins, the keg, the tokens you will be receiving, and if you are close to 200 tokens, for a new stack of tokens. If you accept the run with insufficient bag slots, you've used your run and you will not be able to get another until the time limit has passed. If the ram spawns, do not despawn it. Clear space while mounted and use the remainder of your time. If you despawn the ram, you've used your run. If you have no slot for the barrel, you will be able to do the runs, but will not receive the barrel and will earn no tokens. If you have no space for additional tokens, you will not receive the tokens for the run. If you have 199 tokens and no space, you will not receive one token for the run, you need to be able to receive two per run. This event is as much about managing failed procs and damage reduction as anything. Even if you optimize your route, some points are going to fail. Having a plan B helps maximize your take; don't sweat it when it happens. It seems the Horde runs take a bit longer, and the average token earnings on the Alliance side is somewhat higher, perhaps as much as six tokens. Delivery runs yield two tokens per run, and runs should not be taking more than a minute, generally significantly less. Barking runs For the barking runs, there are no apple barrels along the route, and you will have to pace yourself. Gallop becomes counterproductive; you will build up fatigue too rapidly and be forced to go too slow. Mixing canter for speed and trot for fatigue recovery while still moving will allow you to complete the task. Another strategy to complete barking runs faster is to canter most of the way, occasionally tapping the reins just enough for a split-second gallop, while simultaneously jumping. This will give you a slight but noticeable speed boost but should not last long enough to grant you the extra fatigue. This can also be used during trot to gain a split-second of canter speed. When you complete the quest and are returning to the NPC, both the Alliance and Horde versions will afford you the opportunity to take a downhill shortcut. Take it if you can. Leaving Iron Forge, go down the mountainside toward the Brewfest. If you pick your way, you can have damage under 1%, but expect over 1%. If you jump straight down expect over 50% damage. In Orgrimmar, leaving the Valley of Spirits, fortuitous use of jumping down to rooftops will allow you to take a straighter route out of the city. The quest objectives are to bark at four locations in the city while mounted on the ram before the timer expires, but returning to the quest NPC is not a quest objective. This means you only have to return to the NPC to turn in the already completed quest. You can switch to your normal mount, or cruise around on the rental ram. You can check your mail, visit the auction house, or turn in your Brew of the Month Club application before returning to the quest NPC. This is especially useful if you are camping the Dark Iron exit point. You need the reins in your inventory for the turn-in. If you do not have them, request a new set from the NPC near the NPC that gives the delivery runs. The quest is completed the day you turn it in, not the day you complete the objective, so holding on to it will prevent you from doing the subsequent days' barking dailies. Barking runs yield 15 tokens. You should be able to return to the quest NPC before your ram despawns, so the yield is better than 3¾ tokens per minute. Other ram tips The rams work much like any other mount, and performing most actions while mounting will despawn the mount. That means when you are on a ram, and if you are you are on a ram racing quest, stay focused on the ram quest, do not do anything else. Be careful which hot key you press. Your faction's , next to NPC offers replacement reins. These do not summon a ram, however, they are useful to prep for the non-quest mechanic, when continuing to help out Brewfest. The rams are actually a spell Rental Racing Ram that lasts for four minutes. You could probably creatively exploit this for your low level character. You might use it to run toward Loch Modan for the delivery quest and to pick up the fight path. If you do this on the initial ram racing quests, rather than the repeatables, you can abandon the quest and get another ram. The ram training quest, the delivery training quest, and the daily barking are actual quests and have the full quest mechanic, so you can fail these and request a new ram. The delivery task is not a quest, and is only offered once per eighteen hours; you cannot restart. If you still have the ram from another activity, despawn it before taking the next activity. (Right click the ram buff icon.) For the barking, you will start the barking, but the ram's timer is not reset, so will fail shortly, and you will have to abandon the quest in your quest log, get the quest again, and restart. The daily delivery fortunately seem to ignore your request for work if you have a ram spawned. Do not ram race whilst intoxicated. The unpredictable movement can make for a bad run. Useful rental ram abuse tips The racing rams can be ridden in doors. They do not despawn, like normal mounts. You can ride your ram into the auction house, post or check an auction, then continue on. If you do check your mail or use the auction house, aim your ram toward a wall to prevent forward motion. Since the barking quest can be deliberately failed, you can take the quest, use the ram, and then fail it and get another. НИП Орда * Агнес Длиннохолка * Биззль Эхпрокачун * Брон * Гуляка Хмельного фестиваля (различные расы) * Джа'рон * Дриз Неуклюга * Зазывала вудуистской пивоварни Т'чали * Зазывала из клана Гордок * Зазывала пивоварни Дрона * Корт Горштейн * Погонщик баранов Рэй * Рай'ма * Самовращающаяся и самошатающаяся мишень * Слухарь Мухлевар * Ученик-пивовар из клана Гордок *Blix Fixwidget *Blood Elf Commoner *Bok Dropcertain *Brew Vendor *Drohn's Distillery Apprentice *Drunken Brewfest Reveler *Forsaken Commoner *Glodrak Huntsniper *Gordok Brew Chief *Orc Commoner *Slurpo Fizzykeg *Suntouched Apprentice *Tauren Commoner *T'chali's Voodoo Brewery Apprentice *Uta Roughdough *Vol'jin (during keg tapping ceremony) На многих НИП-гоблинах Орды Хмельного фестиваля одета маска дворфа. Вполне возможно, что это дань уважения дворфам за их легендарное пиво и способность много пить. У торговцев-гоблинов снаружи Оргриммара нейтральная аура, но они не будут взаимодействовать с персонажами игроков за Альянс. Персонажи за Альянс не смогут взять у них задания, а также обменять призовые жетоны Хмельного фестиваля на товары. Торговец-гоблин, продающий товары дворфских Громоваров в Шаттрат, будет торговать с представителями обеих фракций, но не орк от пивоварни Дрона, который продаст свой товар только персонажам за Орду. Как правило, Громоварские товары недоступны игрокам Орды, и они не учитываются для достижений Хмельного фестиваля, но принимаются во внимание для достижения . Торговцы-огры нейтральны ко всем как снаружи Оргриммара, так и в Шаттрат, и будут торговать с персонажами игроков за Альянс. Вполне возможно, что в палаточном лагере Альянса можно наблюдать подобную ситуацию. Альянс *Anne Summers *Arlen Lochlan *Barleybrew Apprentice *Becan Barleybrew *Belbi Quikswitch (also noteworthy for her suggestive flirting banter) *Boxey Boltspinner *Brew Vendor * Гуляка Хмельного фестиваля (различные расы) *Brother Cartwright *Daran Thunderbrew *Darna Honeybock *Draenei Commoner *Dwarf Commoner *Flynn Firebrew *Goldark Snipehunter *Gordok Brew Apprentice * Зазывала из клана Гордок *Gordok Brew Chief *Human Commoner *Ipfelkofer Ironkeg *Ita Thunderbrew *Keiran Donoghue *Larkin Thunderbrew *Maeve Barleybrew *Neill Ramstein *Night Elf Commoner *Pol Amberstill * Самовращающаяся и самошатающаяся мишень *Thunderbrew Apprentice Mobs *Racing Ram *Swift Racing Ram *Great Brewfest Kodo *If you get sufficiently drunk, you might see some Wild Wolpertingers or Pink Elekks. **(... and hunter's Beast Tracking tracks them ... when you are drunk.) Достижения и звание Звание становиться доступным по получению достижения . Теперь Корена Худовара можно убить воспользовавшись поиском для подземелий и персонажи игроков должны быть не менее 78 уровня. Список всех достижений, которые можно получить во время Хмельного фестиваля: Note that the Disturbing the Peace achievement description says you must be "completely smashed"; this is not true. It is sufficient (in the 2010 Brewfest) to drink until you get the "drunk" message, then drink just two or three more weak alcohols, still short of the "completely smashed" message. It is possible that this is due to a change from previous events' requirements. (You still have to meet the other requirements.) Музыка В игре существует несколько музыкальных файлов сопровождения, специально созданных для Хмельного фестиваля: 3 для Альянса и 3 для Орды. Их можно проиграть в игре "вручную", используя следующие скрипты: /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Music\\ZoneMusic\\BrewFest\\BF_Dwarves1.mp3") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Music\\ZoneMusic\\BrewFest\\BF_Dwarves2.mp3") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Music\\ZoneMusic\\BrewFest\\BF_Dwarves3.mp3") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Music\\ZoneMusic\\BrewFest\\BF_Goblins1.mp3") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Music\\ZoneMusic\\BrewFest\\BF_Goblins2.mp3") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Music\\ZoneMusic\\BrewFest\\BF_Goblins3.mp3") Чтобы остановить воспроизведение этих файлов, введите код /script StopMusic(), вместо /script PlaySoundFile(). В этих звуковых файлах, на фоне соответствующей празднику музыке, можно услышать множество идущих подряд шуток, озвученных голосами представителей соответствующих сторонам рас. Скриншоты Файл:Хмельной фестиваль в Дуротаре.jpg|Хмельной фестиваль в Дуротаре. Файл:Обмен купонов.jpg|Призы за купоны в 2007 году. Файл:Брон.jpg|Продавец сосисок. Файл:Пьяный гуляка Хмельного фестиваля.jpg‎|Пьяный гуляка Хмельного фестиваля. Файл:Погонщик баранов Рэй.jpg|Погонщик баранов Рэй. Файл:Флаг Хмельного фестиваля.jpg|Флаг Хмельного фестиваля в Подгороде. Рекорд в книге рекордов Гиннесса Хмельной фестиваль стал рекордом как самое крупное виртуального празднование данного фестиваляhttp://gamers.guinnessworldrecords.com/records/weird_and_wonderful.aspx. Видео 425px 425px 425px hlzAY_INxEI Не будет новой кружки в 2010 году Ошибки Отражение атаки дворфов Чёрного Железа не давало в награду купонов в 2007 году из-за ошибки в этом событииhttp://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=5963126537&sid=1. В 2008 вместо этого стала выдаваться шестерёнка, которая позволяла начать ежедневное задание на получение жетонов. Она выпадала только в том случае, когда нападение успешно отражалось. Во время первого фестиваля в 2007 году, персонажи игроков с помощью эмоции /махать на зазывалах и официантках, заставляли бросать их в ответ бесплатное пиво Хмельного фестиваля в качестве боеприпасов для защиты от дворфов Чёрного Железа. Уже имея эту кружку, они снова пользовались эмоцией, заставляя новую кружку лететь по воздуху, которая била их в голову, отскакивала и расплёскивала содержимое на 360°, исчезая после этого под землёй. Проблема была в том, что игроки стали прописывать множество эмоций /махать в одном макросе, заставляя НИП бросать кружку на каждую эмоцию одновременно, что создавало эффект "пивного фонтана из кружек", как в верхней части реальных фонтанов. Хотя многие это находили забавным, но только некоторые игроки могли делать это в одно и то же время, вызывая задержки у других игроков с менее надёжным интернет-соединением. Те, кто это понимал, останавливался из вежливости к остальным игрокам, но это всё-таки стало проблемой для события по отражению атаки дворфов Чёрного Железа. Это вынудило Blizzard отключить все составляющие атаки, так что она может быть переделана в 2008 году. Blizzard доработала задания Catch the Wild Wolpertinger! и Розовые элекки на марше в 2008 году, но столкнулись с проблемой, которую нельзя было устранить через быстрое исправление, а только лишь через обновление. Проблема была выявлена слишком поздно, чтобы делать обновление, что вынудило Blizzard отключить эти задания. Их вернули в 2009 году, но только для игровых миров в СШАhttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=10043229535&sid=1. Некоторые игроки столкнулись с проблемой сброса таймера для задания со скачками на баранах, которая заключалась в том, что сброс таймера происходил через 18 часов, а не через 12, как это "предполагалось" делать. Эта проблема проявлялась не у всех, если у вас таймер не сбрасывается через 12 часов, то попробуйте получить задание через 18 часов. Пока нет официального ответа от Blizzard по этому вопросу. Проблема со сбросом таймера была исправлена Blizzard и теперь он составляет 18 часов, как это указано на их веб-сайте http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/basics/events/brewfest/. Однако некоторые игроки сообщали, что во время Хмельного фестиваля 2009 года, таймер у них по-прежнему сбрасывался через 12 часов. Историческая справка 3-его октября в Германии национальный праздник . Изменения в обновлениях * это настоящий праздник живота и духа. И чтобы все смогли в полной мере насладиться данным мероприятием, нам удалось убедить организаторов продлить его на пару дней. Хмельной фестиваль закончится 6-ого октября в 1:59 по московскому времени, так что не пропустите!|комментарий = Это продление праздника, скорее всего, будет действовать только в 2009 году.|ссылка = http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=11030734668&postId=110297521050&sid=5#0}} * действительно будет теперь 80-го уровня с соответствующими наградами за его убийство.|комментарий = Хмельной фестиваль 2009 года.}} * Примечания Внешние ссылки Категория:Хмельной фестиваль Категория:Праздники